


You Got A Prize, Don't Compromise

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Food Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for a way to reignite his relationship with Tina, Mike discovers one of his girlfriend's kinks........</p><p>'Comeback' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got A Prize, Don't Compromise

You Got A Prize, Don't Compromise 

 

Mike Chang knew he was a lucky guy, he had a sweet, gorgeous, loving girlfriend who he was crazy about, and who was (usually) crazy about him. That was why it had hurt when she had suddenly started ignoring him to play 'Angry Birds' on her phone; he knew he wasn't always the best with words, so when Artie had brought up the idea of joining Sam's 'Justin Beiber Experience' as a way of getting out of the post-Valentines Day lull, he'd thought it would let him show his feelings through dance. 

At first, it had seemed to work; Tina had stopped playing games on her phone when they were making out, but their relationship still wasn't the same as it had been even before Valentines Day. They had started out extremely physical, as naked as you could get at a summer camp full of impressionable preteens, and hadn't really slowed down since. They'd been in a dry spell since Valentines, though, and things hadn't been the same since just after Sectionals, after they'd gone through all the kinky ideas the two of them had had regarding Tina's 'cheerleader zombie corpse' getup.

He blinked then, because Tina, after she'd gotten over her jealousy of Brittany, had gone all out to fulfill his cheerleader/football player fantasy, but he'd never asked if she had any fantasies or kinks she wanted to try out. He was the worst boyfriend ever. Tina hadn't enjoyed dressing like a cheerleader (the kinky sex yes, the actual clothing no), but she'd done it to keep their relationship strong, and he hadn't done anything to show that he was as commited to them as she was. Fail. He resolved to ask her as soon as he saw her next, this wasn't really a conversation to have by text after all.

................................................................................................................................................

This could be an interesting weekend, Tina's parents were away on a business trip, leaving her with the house to herself, and after a slightly awkward pre-Glee practice conversation Tina had said she would think about what fantasies she would like to try and get back to him. She had texted him that morning to invite him over, and had told him to bring an open mind, which had him somewhat nervous, because he'd seen her browser history, and learned a lot, some of it disturbing, some of it arousing.

He pulled up outside his girlfriend's house, and immediately received a text telling him to let himself in. He opened the door, and noticed that Tina was sat in the living room, an uncharacteristically unsure expression on her face. She stood as he approached and they shared a quick but passionate embrace, before Tina gestured for him to sit by her. 

"Mike, I want you to hear me out before you say anything, I know this is gonna be a little weird for you." Mike did his best to look attentive, and not at all freaked out, by his girlfriend's lead-in to the conversation. "When I thought about it, I realised we'd already tried most of my fantasies, contrary to what my browser history might indicate, I'm not interested in anything too extreme. The only fantasy I have is a threesome.... with another guy." Mike's mind went blank for a moment, before he said carefully, "Like Puck, Matt and April last year?" Tina shook her head quickly, "No, Mike, not just two guys double-teaming me, one where we're all able to touch each other without it being weird."

Mike's face went blank for a moment as he considered his girlfriend's proposal; if he was honest with himself he had thought about other guys sexually before, but never seriously enough to do anything about it. He sighed softly, "Who's the guy, Tee?" Tina gave a nervous smile, "I was gonna maybe ask Kurt." "Maybe gonna ask Kurt? You haven't checked if he's okay with this" "He'd never even think about it if I hadn't made sure you were okay with it first, after that mess with Sam during the duets competition, then getting friend-zoned by that douchey Warbler on Valentines, he's not gonna do anything without a guy's express permission. You need to be here when I ask him." "Then assuming he's free today," "He is, Dalton's on some 'Founder's Day'" Tina interjected, "call him up and we'll see how it goes." Mike finished.

Tina quickly made the call, asking Kurt over on the pretext of needing some help putting new highlights in her hair, saying nothing of Mike's presence. Lima was only a small town, so it was barely fifteen minutes later that they saw Kurt's gorgeous car pull up outside. He knocked, and Tina got up to let him in. Kurt walked in with Tina, talking a mile a minute, only to freeze and go quiet when he saw Mike on the couch. Mike shot him a reassuring smile, but it was obvious Kurt had been caught completely off guard. His voice was unusually hesitant when he finally got over his shock, "Mike, hi! Tina didn't mention you were here, if I'd known you were spending time together, I would have told Tina I could come by some other time."

"It's alright, Kurt. Tina called you because I'm here. She needs to ask you something, and she needs me to be here while she does." That gets Kurt looking intruiged, and he turns expectantly to Tina. Tina fidgets with her bracelets for a moment, before steeling herself, and looking Kurt straight in the eye. "Kurt, would you be interested in a threesome with me and Mike?" Kurt turns an impressive shade of red as he processes the question, and turns to Mike with an almost pleading expression, clearly hoping Mike is going to explain the crazy-girlfriend talk. "Kurt, you might have noticed Tina dressing a little differently at Sectionals, well it was do with her fulfilling one of my fantasies." Here Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Tina, "I asked Tina what fantasy of hers I could help come true, and she said a threesome with another guy, then mentioned your name."

Kurt's eyes were still unnaturally wide, and he finally choked out, "Why me?" Tina smiled gently, "Because I don't want a threesome where it's two guys double-teaming me, that just feels wrong, with you involved, it's a true threesome, not me being kinda sluttish." Kurt took a moment to process this then gave Mike a startled look, to which Mike just smiled genially. "I won't deny I've thought about guys before, Kurt, just never enough to want to act on it, but if I'm going to, I'm glad it's you." That earned him a blush, and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile from Kurt, and a proud look from Tina.

Tina rested a gentle hand on Kurt's knee, "Are you okay with the idea of this, Kurt? If you're not we can just watch movies or something." Kurt smiled hesitantly, "Just thrown off a little, Tee, I'm not used to anyone wanting me." Mike frowned at that, and moved to sit next to Kurt, throwing a supportive arm round his shoulder. "I mean, Finn called me a fag in my own home, then when I tried to sing with Sam Finn told me he should have taken out a restraining order because I don't understand that no means no, and Blaine friendzoned me on Valentines Day after flirting with me for months then throwing me over for a Gap employee!" 

By the end of Kurt's rant, Mike was fuming, "Hudson all but called you a rapist?! What the actual fuck, I don't remember that oaf ever actually saying no to anyone in his life." Kurt smiled bitterly, "He convinced his mom, temporarily at least, that I was some kind of predator, and she told my dad. He wasn't angry as such, but he told me I had to wait til I found someone brave enough to be with me openly, I thought Blaine was that someone. But even when they're actually gay they don't want me."

Mike reached out, gently gripping Kurt's chin, turning his face upward. He leaned in slowly, giving the slender boy time to pull away if he wanted, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The countertenor made a startled noise, but didn't pull away, and Mike gently moved his lips against the brunettes', not trying to deepen the kiss, just letting him get used to the sensation. He pulled away slowly, smiling inwardly as Kurt's mouth chased his before the other boy regained control of himself. Kurt's eyes were firmly closed, and Mike gently stroked his cheek, causing the other boy to open his eyes, focusing confused and awed glasz orbs on Mike.

Mike smiled at Kurt, "If you weren't so hung up on Finn I would have done that last year." Kurt just gaped at him, and Mike had to congratulate himself on having rendered Kurt Hummel speechless. "I won't deny that your Cheerios uniform had something to do with making me notice you." Mike winked, enjoying the pale pink flush on Kurt's alabaster cheeks. Tina swatted Mike's shoulder, leaning over him to gently press her own lips against Kurt's. 

"Are you okay with this Kurt, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Tina's voice was uncertain, not wanting to push their friend into anything. Kurt looked back and forth between the two of them for several long moments, an almost calculating look in his eyes. "I am not opposed to the concept in principle, but I do have some definite limits I would ask you to respect." Tina nodded immediately, and Mike rested a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "First, while I have no problem with kissing Tina, her 'lady parts' do nothing for me whatsoever, so if I could keep it above the waist with her it would be appreciated. Second, I'm not ready for full sex, with either of you." Here he directed a quick glance Mike's way before continuing, "Finally, I'm aware that you two have an active and imaginative sex life, but I would appreciate you keeping things vanilla so as not to scar my poor virgin eyes." This last point brought a flush to both Mike and Tina's cheeks, but they were quick to nod in agreement of Kurt's limits. 

Tina raised a hand, causing Kurt to arch an eyebrow, then gesture for her to speak. "I'm fine with you staying above the waist with me, but am I allowed to go below the waist with you?" Mike gave a lecherous grin at that, causing her to slap his arm; Kurt's blush had deepened at Tina's question, but he finally nodded, apparently not trusting himself to speak. Tina grinned, "Awesome." She stood, gently pulling Kurt to his feet as MIke almost bounded up, "Bedroom?" he questioned, Tina nodded, "Bedroom." Mike went on ahead to open the door, while Tina looped her arm through Kurt's, tugging him along in her wake.

The minute the bedroom door closed behind them, Kurt all but lunged at Mike, joining their lips together with enthusiasm, and Mike responded hungrily, tongue quickly prying open Kurt's lips so he could plunder the countertenor's sweet-tasting mouth. Kurt letting out a low, resonant groan that reverberated through Mike's chest as the brunette twined his tongue round Mike's in a slick, hot dance that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with Tina. Kurt's slender body was moulded to Mike's chest, and Mike could feel the toned muscle usually hidden beneath the layers of designer-wear, the body he had been priviliged to see in the locker room during the brief period when Kurt had been on the football team. 

Mike let his hands trail down Kurt's back, until they squeezed his fantastic ass, the ass that had caught his attention at the start of Sophomore year, when Kurt had been demonstrating 'Single Ladies' for the football team. He had been so intent on Kurt's ass he'd had to look the dance up online, having not paid the slightest bit of attention during the rehearsal. Kurt moaned loudly at the hands on his ass, cock swiftly hardening, he ground forwards, gasping as he encountered a matching hardness eagerly grinding back against him. Tina plastered herself against Kurt's back, her mouth attaching itself to the side of his neck, sucking bruising kisses on the pale flesh. Her soft warm body against his back a striking contrast to the lean hardness that was Mike.

Tina wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist, gently pulling backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed, she blindly climbed up onto the mattress, Kurt scrambling up alongside her. Mike was still stood where they had all been a moment ago, and as they both watched, he pulled his t-shirt over his head in one fluid movement, exposing his toned arms, gorgeous pecs and unbelievable abs to their gaze. Tina felt her panties dampen immediately at the view, which promised so much, and she turned to look at Kurt's face, noticing his slack jaw and glazed eyes with a smirk. Her boyfriend crossed over to the bed, and was soon sat between Kurt and Tina, Tina's lips attached to his while Kurt slowly, tentatively, lowered his head to the shredded abs, tracing them with his tongue, Mike moaning into Tina's mouth at the sensation.

Tina detached her lips from Mike's pushing her boyfriend to lie flat on the bed, she crouched over him on the opposite side of Kurt; with eerie synchronicity their heads dipped, mouths descending on Mike, causing him to cry out from the overwhelming sensations. Tina's tongue was teasing his nipples, first one, then the other, while Kurt had returned to his worship of the dancer's abs, though less nervously, as he got more comfortable with the situation. Tina sat back on her heels for a moment, watching Kurt's pink, flexible tongue tracing her boyfriend's abs, then was struck with a way to make the situation even hotter. "Kurt, when you asked us to keep this vanilla, how vanilla did you mean?" The slender brunette looked up at her with an arched eyebrow (and a smug smile as Mike made a protesting noise at the removal of his tongue) "How un-vanilla is whatever idea currently percolating through your mind?" "Well, I was thinking that since we both like licking Mike's abs, we could be licking something off of them."

Kurt seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, though the colour in his cheeks suggested it was good thoughts. "I could be down with that."he finally conceded, bringing lusty smiles to Mike and Tina's faces. Tina hopped off the bed, "I'll go grab some stuff from downstairs, Mike, get out towels to lay on the bed, then strip. Kurt, if you don't wanna get your clothes all messy you might wanna strip down too, but only as far as you're comfortable." She disappeared out the door, followed closely by Mike, who returned a few moments later with an armload of old towels, which he quickly spread out on top of the bedlinens. Mike then grinned at Kurt, "She wasn't kidding about the mess, we've done this before." The dancer then unbuttoned his jeans, quickly pulling them down and letting them pool round his feet, Kurt's eyes following the denim down long muscular legs, before snapping back to Mike's face with a blush.

Kurt opened Tina's closet and grabbed a spare hanger, before starting to remove his own clothing. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, almost teasingly, hanging it neatly before reaching for his jeans. He was surprised when Mike's hands batted his own aside, the dancer's sure fingers unbuttoning and unzipping him quickly, before basically peeling the jeans down Kurt's smooth, toned legs, the countertenor stepping out of them to the sound of Mike groaning as he took in what Kurt was wearing underneath. Tina walked back in to the sight of Mike dumbstruck, staring at Kurt, who had apparently been wearing a tiny thong under his jeans. She paused for a moment to appreciate the view of two gorgeous boys in her bedroom, tossing the items she had brought with her onto the bed, and in one fluid movement pulled her dress over her head. 

Tina draped the dress over the back of her chair, then turned to face the boys. Mike's eyes were focused on her breasts, and he'd clearly checked into happy land, while Kurt, colour high in his cheeks, was very deliberately not looking, instead reaching out to pick up the items she'd brought from downstairs; a bottle of chocolate sauce, a tub of marshmallow fluff, and a spoon. Tina made a come-hither gesture at Mike, laughing inwardly at his eagerness as he almost jumped up on the bed, somehow shedding his boxers en route, sprawling out on his back on the towels, legs spread invitingly. Kurt's cheeks were scarlet as he climbed back up onto the bed, and Tina wasted no time in climbing up on the opposite side of Mike. 

Tina reached out and took the chocolate sauce and marshmallow from Kurt's loose grip as the countertenor feasted his eyes on the naked perfection of her boyfriend, trembling porcelain hands reaching down and wrapping round hardening flesh, Mike moaning and arching into the soft grip. Tina leaned over her boyfriend to kiss Kurt softly, before placing one of ther hands over his, showing him how best to stroke Mike to get him going. Mike panting and writhing on the bed beneath their combined ministrations, the reaction bringing a pleased look to Kurt's eyes, that he was giving another boy this pleasure. Mike finally having to gasp "You need to stop, or this is going to be over far too soon." Tina leaned back with a small smirk, a look she saw mirrored in Kurt's expression as they both gazed down at Mike, panting beneath them.

To Tina's surprise, while Mike was pulling back from the edge, Kurt scooped up the bottle of chocolate sauce, and scrutinised Mike's body like she imagined an artist would a blank canvas, determining how best to create a work of art. Tina unscrewed the lid of the marshmallow fluff and dug the spoon in, pausing for a moment before letting the sticky substance drop onto Mike, smearing across his pecs. Kurt meanwhile had uncapped the chocolate sauce and leaned down, dribbling a steady stream of sauce in a zig-zag pattern over Mike's abs, then up towards his nipples. Tina dropped a second scoop of fluff onto Mike's pecs, smearing it over his nipples and making him moan as the spoon spread the viscous marshmallow on his sensitive skin.

Tina stuck the spoon in the fluff jar and put it to one side, Kurt re-capping the chocolate sauce and tossing it on the floor at the same time. She gently tugged Kurt forward til she could kiss him, deeper than she had before, and with a quiet agreement their mouths descended on the sweet buffet laid out before them. Kurt's mouth sealed around one of Mike's nipples, the marshmallow fluff heavy on his tongue as he swirled it round the hard nub of flesh, relishing Mike's sudden gasp and twitch as he gently tweaked the nipple with his teeth. Tina meanwhile darted her tongue across her boyfriend's abs, lapping up the chocolate sauce, then quickly moving up to grab a taste of marshmallow off his pecs, the two flavours coming together in her mouth and reminding her of making s'mores round the campfire. 

Kurt had moved his mouth to Mike's other nipple, his fingers coming up to tweak the nipple he'd already licked clean, still slick from marshmallow and saliva. He allowed himself to lay down fully as his mouth chased slick marshmallow across Mike's perfect pecs, grinding his thong-covered cock against Mike's rock-hard thigh. His hand trailed down, smearing chocolate sauce from Mike's abs on his fingers, which he then held to Mike's lips, groaning as the other boy sucked his fingers clean, continuing to fellate them long after every remnant of chocolate had been removed. One of Mike's hands reaching down slid fingers down inside Kurt's thong, ripping it from his body in a swift motion, both boy's moaning as their bare flesh met, Kurt grinding against Mike.

Tina was gasping, her boyfriend was giving Kurt's fingers a blowjob, and even as she watched Kurt rolled over on top of Mike, disregarding the mess in his rush to bring their naked erections into contact, the slick mess of chocolate sauce and marshmallow acting as lubrication as Kurt writhed on top of Mike, both boys panting, desperately grinding towards orgasm. She snagged the bottle of chocolate sauce from the floor where Kurt had dropped it and leaned over the boys, squirting more onto their dicks, causing their motions to get more fluid, the noises they were making sending spikes of arousal through her, and she quickly tugged her panties off, fingers moving to her clit, rubbing herself towards orgasm as her boys put on one hell of a show in front of her. 

Kurt ground down desperately, both hands resting on Mike's delicious pecs, smearing marshmallow on the firm skin as he fought for purchase, trying to get the maximum friction between their rock-hard erections, silently thanking Tina for adding additional lubrication, helping their movements become more fluid, less painful, and infinitely hotter. Mike was gasping his name, interspersed with Tina's and what were probably Chinese curses, the dancer arching his back of the bed, trying to get every last inch of their bodies together. Mike's hands landed on Kurt's ass, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them, and one long finger ran down his crack before pressing hard on his hole, and Kurt lost it; letting out a pitch-perfect high F, Kurt bucked against Mike, cumming harder than he could ever remember doing so before, body spasming from the pleasure and causing him to roll off the other's body onto the towels, still twitching from the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Tina crawled over to her boyfriend, noticing his almost painful hardness, and licking her lips at the mixture of chocolate, marshmallow, and Kurt's cum smeared on his cock. She leaned down and licked the length of his cock, getting a mouthful of all three, plus Mike's precum. She moaned at the perfect mix of flavours, darting back down and wrapping her lips round the head, sucking hard, sinking down the length of him, a thick mixture of liquids slipping down her throat, she moaned around his cock, the vibrations pulling Mike into orgasm, hips pumping futiley at the air as his cum shot straight down her throat. Mike slumped bonelessly on the bed next to Kurt, reaching out blindly and twining his fingers round hers. 

Tina, took his fingers and guided them to her clit along with her own, rubbing furiously, the show she had just seen having brought her so close, she just needed a little extra stimulation. Kurt surprised her by slithering over Mike to slam his mouth onto hers while he tweaked at her nipples, hard enough to send pleasure shooting through her, but not hard enough to be painful. His tongue thrusting into her mouth, the sudden increase in sensation driving her closer and closer, until she screamed her orgasm into his mouth, body shuddering as Mike continued to stroke her clit, causing spasms of heat to suffuse her even as she collapsed against Mike, Kurt slumping down on top of them both.

Kurt's giggling eventually disturbed their post-coital glow, catching Tina and Mike's eyes, he gestured down at the chocolate, marshmallow and cum smearing all three of their bodies, and raised an eyebrow. "So, who gets the shower first? Cause this is one skin-care routine that's too extreme even for me."


End file.
